Camo Bloon
The Camo Bloon is a bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 4. Its RBE is 11 (the game says it's 9, but it actually takes 11 hits to pop). They move at around the same speed as the Blue Bloon. In BTD4, they are a type of Bloon which contain 2 Pink Bloons, making them about the same level of parenthood as the White Bloon and Black Bloon. In BTD5, Camo becomes a property of bloon along with Regrowth, meaning any bloon from a Red Bloon to a Ceramic Bloon can acquire Camo properties. MOAB-class bloons cannot be camos, nor can their children (though the D.D.T. is an exception along with bloons sent in BTDB Flash). They cannot be targeted by most towers. However, there are upgrades that can make surrounding towers and/or themselves able to see them, such as Sonar Beacon and Crow's Nest. Camo bloons first appear on round 24 in both BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6. Camo Detection Camo Bloons can only be detected by some monkeys, usually requiring some upgrades or a nearby tower that gives them that ability. It is necessary in both BTD4, and even more important in BTD5 and BTD6, as it is no longer possible to "accidentally" hit Camo Bloons in these games. Camo Detection in Bloons TD 4 If another tower targets a Bloon and a Camo Bloon gets in the way, the Camo Bloon will be popped. If a tower with piercing projectiles targets a Bloon in front of a Camo Bloon, both will be popped. Usually, all you need is one set of Road Spikes or a Pineapple to set off a chain reaction. Camo RBE: 11 (BTD4), same speed as a blue. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect Camo Bloons: Camo Detection in Bloons TD 5 In BTD5, Camo becomes a Bloon property: therefore their RBE can be from 1 to 104 unlike in BTD4. If a tower cannot see camo bloons, its projectiles will go straight through them without doing any damage to them. A camo bloon can also be Regrowth at the same time, making them very dangerous if you do not prepare, like in round 82. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect and also target Camo Bloons: Camo Detection in Bloons TD 6 BTD6 Camo Detection is similar to that of BTD5’s. Several upgrades that help detect Camo are also available in BTD6, including the Radar Scanner upgrade. :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding more stuff here on this table. Gallery BTD6 Camo Bloon.gif|Camo Bloon. Camo Red.png|A Camo Red Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 6. Camo Bloon BTD4.png|A Camo Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 4 Camo Bloon Icon.png|The Camo Bloon icon Camo Bloon Description.png|The Camo Bloon description in BTD5 Mobile. Camo alert new.png|Camo Bloon warning in the Flash version of BTD5. CamoWarning1.png|The first Camo Bloon warning in BTD6. Screen Shot 2018-07-21 at 5.22.44 pm.png|Bloons Adventure Time TD warning about Camo Bloons Trivia *11 hits are needed to pop the entire Camo Bloon in BTD4, yet one bunch of Road Spikes (10 spikes) can pop it. *Letting a Camo leak in BTD4 makes you lose 9 lives instead of 11, meaning letting the Camo's children out is actually slightly more dangerous than letting the Camo out itself, as leaking the Camo's children cost you 10 lives as opposed to 9. *In BTD5, Camo Bloons can be very dangerous, especially on Round 78, which contains a dense rush of Camo Ceramic Bloons. *Only two things in Bloons TD 5 can make camo bloons lose their camo status: the Mortar Tower with the Signal Flare, best used at the beginning of a track, and the submerged Monkey Sub with Submerge and Support. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile and Bloons Monkey City, however, you can also use the Monkey Engineer's Cleansing Foam (or, in BTD5 Mobile, the Tier 4 Ice Fortress). ** In BTD6 however there are more ways to do it. Other than the Submerge and Support, there are 2 more ways to reveal Camo Bloons, both of them are Magic monkeys: Ninja Monkeys can with Counter-Espionage and Wizard Monkeys can with Shimmer. *The first Camo Bloon appears in Round 24 in all installments when Camo Bloons are added where such a bloon appears. In BTD5 and BTD6, the Bloon is Green. **In BTD5, this is also the round with the lowest RBE of only 3. However, in BTD6 it has actually more RBE than that due to the 40 Blues. **In BTD6’s Alternate Bloon Rounds mode, multiple Camo Bloons appear as early as round 5. *Covert Pops, a Special Mission in BTD5, gives all bloons Camo Properties. Those who are normally Camo acquire Regrowth properties instead. *Blade Maelstrom, Technological Terror and Activate Sea Monster! abilities cannot hit Camos even if the towers themselves can detect them. *In BTD4, it is possible for towers to "accidentally" pop a camo bloon without camo-detection. This is no longer possible in BTD5. *Dartling Gun, Ninja Monkey and Spike Factory are the only towers (not agents) capable of detecting camo bloons without an upgrade. *In BTD4, upgrades of towers that help their own Camo-detection can also make other towers around those radii to be granted ability to see Camo Bloons, but this is no longer the case with any tower except Monkey Village and Monkey Buccaneer with a Tier 3 Pirate Cove in BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City. *In Bloons Monkey City, Camo Bloons can appear in assaults as well as tiles with the maximum bloon type Rainbow Bloon or stronger. *The camo rounds in BTD5 Beginner difficulty are 24 (1 Green Camo), 33 (20 Yellow Camo), 37 (7 White Camo), and 42 (The deadliest, 8 Rainbow Camo along with 8 Rainbow Regen).3 ---- Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Specialities Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6